Unsaid
by SaranghaeXia
Summary: In the end, he never did say it, but he'd give anything to be able to. NaruSaku, but names are never mentioned so it could really be anyone x anyone if you switch up the physical descriptions a bit. My first fanfic. Oneshot. Char death. Fluff. Songfic.


**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: My first story, written within, like half an hour and unbetaed as ****. I really don't have the patience for betaing, so I'm just writing something screwed up and leaving it. If you see any mistakes, tell me so I can fix them.**

**You can substitute pretty much anyone in here: I never mention names. I dunno, I think it's just a pet peeve of mine. I guess it might be a bit confusing, but oh well****.**

**My mom's getting on my nerves about writing, so I'm just pulling this crap out of my *** and mixing it with plots from music videos, other fanfictions, and books. I'm too lazy to think of my own plots. Oh yes: that leads me to,**  
><strong>I AM GHOSTWRITING! If you have a plot on, like, anything (preferably Bleach, Naruto, or Death Note, though) and don't want to write it, I'll see what I can do. Of course, some of my writing sucks, so don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it. Just try to leave a reason too. Please avoid OC's and superpowered's. Also, avoid lemons if they serve no plot purpose: I can write them, but I find it mildly disturbing as I'm a 12 year old girl. (Oh, the corrupting aspects of Fanfiction.) I'll give you more info if you're interested.<strong>

**This whole thing is basically a songfic. Kudos if you know which song.**  
><strong>Fluffy as ****, disjointed, and extremely predictable. Oh well.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the long AN. Onward!**

Disclaimer: I don't really own any of the plot or subplots, but the words are mine. As the characters are pretty much nonexistent, I don't even think I need to disown them. Why do we even need these things anyway? I mean, isn't this fanfiction?

* * *

><p><em>Oh girl<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She looked back in shock as the product of her absent mindedness: her books lay sprawled on the ground, along with a boy vaguely familiar, but never before particularly important.<p>

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." His bright blue eyes lit up as he looked at her, the glowing hue complementing his shocking yellow hair. "Hey- wait! Aren't you in my second hour? We could walk there together!" He cracked open an eye, his face so happy and expectant that she knew she didn't really have a choice.

* * *

><p><em>I cry, cry<em>

* * *

><p>"Here." He handed her a plain, velvet box.<p>

"What is it?" She cradled it in her hands, her eyes questioning. The normal bustle of the café was a pleasant relief from everyday stress: they had chose it as their meeting place in the three weeks they had begun to take notice of each other and their friendship started to bloom.

"Just open it! You'll like it." He grinned happily in anticipation.

Sighing, she unclasped the top and pried the box open, revealing the simple, engraved metal band inside.

"It's a friendship ring! See, I have one too. They look exactly the same, so we'll always have something to remember each other by. I'm going to keep it wherever I go, so we'll always be together!"

She smiled and giggled at his antics, happy for the gift.

* * *

><p><em>You're my all,<em>

* * *

><p>"Aren't we, like, a really cliché couple?" She leaned onto his shoulder, savoring the moment and the soft evening glow. The dim light illuminated the two high school students lying on a picnic blanket, the lush grass around and never ending blend of colors above.<p>

"Hey, the clichés work. That's why they're clichés in the first place!" He looked and the girl beside her, his smile fading slightly as she frowned.

"Well, then, we're not cliché enough. Hmm. Whatever shall we do?" After gazing around, her lips lifted into a smile. "Guess how much I love you!"

He cocked an eyebrow at the random exclamation.

"Well, since the cliches are overused, that means they work. If they work, than we should stick as close to them as possible because we _are_ going to work out, forever and ever, so we have to be cliche!"

"Okay, then." He chuckled as he scanned the area, amused at her interesting strand of logic. "I love you to... the top of that tree". he pointed at a tall deciduous tree swaying with the wind.

"I love you to the top of that one!" A tall evergreen towered in the nearby forest.

"Oh yeah? I love you down the road to that house!"

"I love you down that road and back!"

"I love you to that tree all the way on the horizon!"

She scanned the area, looking for anything else. After a minute of silence, she found her target. "I love you to the moon!" After all, what could be farther than the sky?

"Oh, that's far. That's very far." But his thoughts were soon cut off by the chime of his cell phone. He hastily glanced at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Dinner's ready, honey! You should be getting back now! You and your girlfr-"

"Mom! I told you that we're not official yet!"

"Yeah, yeah." Muffled chuckles could be heard. "Get back here before your sister eats it all".

The conversation over with a dial tone, the two lovers exchanged a quick kiss before linking arms and departing, contented smiles adorning both their faces.

* * *

><p><em>say goodbye, bye<em>

* * *

><p>Coughing, she was wheeled into the hospital. She hoped it was nothing, but she had an unfortunate feeling that it was something worse. Her entire body shaking and weak, she was glad that her boyfriend (isn't it marvelous how that word sounds?) was on vacation for this. He shouldn't have to worry about it. She'd probably be fine: no need to blow things out of proportion.<p>

After being seated in a waiting room, her family was promptly called up to the sterile, clean but hostile doctor's office. Seeing the grim look on the man clothed in white, her stomach dropped.

It was bad. How bad? It was a dream, right? Or a joke? Questions drifted through her racing mind.

"I'm extremely sorry to have to tell you this, but you have leukemia. The blood tests are over 95% accurate, and you have a very little chance of fighting it out."  
>She sat, stunned. She had feared, but she hadn't known. Even now, she didn't know. She knew the words, she knew the meaning, but it wasn't real. How could it be real? People she knew got cancer, famous people got cancer, but it couldn't affect her. Personally.<p>

Somehow, her lips moved, forming words she couldn't hear, couldn't understand, couldn't _know_.

"How long?"

"2 months with chemotherapy and medical assistance. I'm sorry,"

It wasn't until she went to sleep that she comprehended. Realized. Knew.

She couldn't remember exactly what happened, exactly what she did next, but as she thought about it, she wouldn't have wanted to.

She didn't want to know anything.

It just made it so much easier.

Nothing to worry about, nothing to hate your life for.

No one to miss you when you're gone.

That couldn't happen. Even if something was happening to her, it couldn't happen to the people who made her life worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my love<em>

* * *

><p>Humming, he paid for the bouquet of flowers, smiling as he set off toward her house. He weaved through the bustling, crowded streets of stands, merchandise, and customers, admiring how his chosen colors contrasted the dreary clouds obscuring the sun, the accompanying note tucked safely in his pocket.<p>

He grinned mischievously as he reached his destination, a plan forming in his mind. He crept through the thin bushes lining the house's walls and sneakily peaked through the window.

Sneaky was, in some ways, the first and last thing on his mind as his jaw dropped and the flowers fell from his hand with a soft thump. He stepped back, stumbling, before mindlessly turning. The colorful bouquet dulled as it was trampled into the damp soil.

Shock is always delayed. As is grief. But once if comes, it envelops your mind until you can't think, can't rationalize, can't do anything. Just wait.  
>He hadn't noticed how fitting the weather was before. The gloomy overcast day surrendered to the looming clouds above, showering the ground and chilling the people quickly hurrying to the shelter of their homes.<p>

And showering a lone man frozen on an unforgiving cement ground, waiting for the tears to fall.

* * *

><p><em>don't lie, lie<em>

* * *

><p>Inside a house in the city suburbs, a girl pulled away, her eyes brimming with liquid crystal.<p>

"God, I'm so sorrysosorrywhatdidIdoI'msosorry!" She fell to her knees, aware that she was talking but not hearing it, not realizing, not even caring. Just sink into ignorance and stay there while you can.

The dark haired boy standing next to her felt his heart crack.

Isn't it funny how it's so much easier for a crack to spread into a jagged line then for there to be one, clean, break?

* * *

><p><em>You're my heart,<em>

* * *

><p>He crumpled up the paper and threw it as hard as he could. So many weeks, but he was still holding on? He mentally berated himself. But, as with the rest of his life, he couldn't sum up the energy to care.<p>

Even the fury was better than bland apathy.

* * *

><p>She checked the calendar for the umpteenth time that day, silently taking in the unchanging marks.<p>

One week left.

She wasn't sure if she should be ecstatic or horrified.

But in the end, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

><p><em>say goodbye<em>

* * *

><p>There were only minutes left.<p>

Somehow, the feeling of it being almost over made it harder to keep fighting. Especially with her cell phone so close, tempting her with its black screen and possibilities she didn't want. She didn't trust herself holding it. Her best friend had needed her help, and she had sworn to keep it a secret.

But the last time she saw him, he had looked so horrible, so broken. Both of them were just that. Broken, waiting for the end. Was the pain he was going to be saved from later really worth the combined suffering of all involved?

Everyone has a breaking point. It's the unfortunate truth.

On the other end, he could barely make out the phrases, "He's her brother" and "It's an act" through the ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>A phone clattered to the ground, its screen shattering. It bounced twice before settling into a mangled, broken heap.<p>

His frozen body stayed for a moment before his legs took off running, body disconnected from his reeling mind.

* * *

><p><em><em>I love you<em>_

* * *

><p>The stark white hospital, illuminated by gleaming, harsh white lights, enclosed a young girl laying peacefully on a painfully neat bed.<p>

She smiled, knowing that it was over. He wouldn't ask, wouldn't know, or he'd be angry enough not to feel the full brunt.

She hoped.

She never noticed the door handle turn, and when the door burst open, she no longer could.

He knew he was too late as her small smile froze into her features, never to change in material or memory.

* * *

><p><em><em>every day<em>_

* * *

><p>A sleeping man hunched over the bed, holding a hand that could never return the dawn's rays peeked through the blinds as a young, raven haired male softly stepped into the room.<p>

_Her brother._

He pried open the other man's clenched fist to drop a gift into his unconscious hand.

A small metal ring glistened with the sun's rising flames.

_She always loved you._

* * *

><p><em>remember that, always.<em>

* * *

><p>A small note enclosed in a snug pocket slowly faded, the ink wearing and the paper tearing.<p>

In the end, he'd never said it.

Now, he would give up anything to have one more chance.

The ink was still legible, but it could no longer be read.

_I love you to the moon and back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm. My first fanfic. What do you think? What could I do better? Review please!**

**Also, if you have a story that you think could be better, I could try and rewrite it for you. It'll have the same plot, though.**

**Sorry about the overuse of words like "frozen" and "shock" and stuff. Also, the "u haz cancer" scene sucked, cause I can't write that sort of crap well.**

**Also, I think the "guess how much I love you" was really forced and didn't sound right. Ah well: too lazy to change it. I had to squish it in somewhere.**

**The song related to this is awesome. E-cake if you find it.**

**Saranghae!**


End file.
